Compras Navideñas
by Isa Maclean
Summary: Para Haruka Nanase comprar un regalo navideño no es cosa fácil, ni siquiera con una ayuda inesperada/ Una navidad con los chicos de Free! [MakoHaru] [Varías Parejas]


¡Hola! Por motivo de Navidad, hice este one-shot. Fue una idea que surgió a mediados de Noviembre, pero me espere a que fuera diciembre para publicarla. Y que mejor día que hoy, que en mi país [México] empiezan oficialmente las festividades de invierno, conocidas como maratón guadalupe-reyes ok esto no tiene nada que ver, pero son mis motivos XD

Nota: Por lo que he visto y leído, en Japón la Navidad no es algo familiar con cena y pavo como en América y Europa, es algo más parecido al 14 de Febrero [También lo dicen en Hetalia xD]

Gracias a Milyp94 por ser mi editora como siempre~

* * *

"Compras Navideñas"

Haruka contó el dinero en sus bolsillos, no era que fuese comprador compulsivo o alguien tacaño, sin embargo tener el dinero suficiente para buscar un buen regalo era lo ideal. Pero en medio de tantas luces con esa gente caminando apresurada empujando a quienes se cruzaran en su camino, y peor aún rodeando todas las fuentes de agua posible con sus filas inmensas, sentía que iba no aguantar tanto tiempo, por lo que se repitió así mismo que tenía un propósito.

El regalo para el intercambio había sido cosa fácil, en el sorteo le había tocado Nagisa, quien organizaba aquel evento "Navidad del club de Natación Iwatobi", así que había optado por algunos dulces de fresas y una playera con el dibujo de un pingüino de colores brillantes. En realidad había sido idea de Makoto comprar aquellos regalos, pero cuando tuvo el dinero para ir a comprarlos, prefirió ir solo…

Necesitaba comprar algo para Makoto también.

Eso era lo difícil del asunto, aunque observaba en los aparadores de las tiendas le era difícil escoger algo… ¿Ropa? A él no parecía mucho importarle eso. ¿Un videojuego? Él era quien siempre tenía los más nuevos. No debería ser tan difícil elegir un regalo para alguien con quien conocía desde que tenía memoria, pero sin embargo no era nada sencillo

Un tanto resignado entró a una tienda de peluches, era uno de los lugares que no había visitado en todas las vueltas que dio por el establecimiento.

De nuevo, nada llamó su atención. Hasta que después de caminar un rato por aquella tienda llena de niños y parejas melosas (Lo que le hizo extrañar a Makoto, quien estaría haciéndole mimos) vio un pequeño peluche de un gato en lo alto de una repisa ya que su musculoso, a veces entrometido, pero muy querido novio, era fanático de esos animales, además dicho muñeco era blanco y afelpado…pensó en que debería hecharle un vistazo, pero en cuanto jaló el peluche, alguien más lo tomó del otro extremo

-¿Haru? –Dijo una voz inconfundible, grave y masculina.

-¿Rin? –Pronunció al ver a su amigo

Los dos rivales por naturaleza se miraron por unos instantes, ninguno parecía querer soltar el muñeco de peluche, así que simplemente tiraron de él, cada quien para su extremo. Sin embargo Haru sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

-Que gustos tienes Rin.

-Cállate – grito enojado viendo al de ojos azules con un sonrojo en su cara. – Es para…No te importa Haru, además yo lo vi primero.

-Bien quédatelo…- dijo el moreno. –Solo no llores.

-¿Quién estaba llorando?

Rin fijó su mirada intensa en los ojos azules de Haru. El de menor estatura desvió la mirada al peluche y luego lo dejó en el estante de nuevo. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué lo dejaba en el estante? Nanase no era del tipo que renunciaba a una pelea.

-Esta roto.

-¿Ah?

Efectivamente, al tomar el artículo de nuevo, tenía un hoyo en su parte inferior. Tal vez eso explicaba porque un peluche de tan buena calidad estaba tan barato y era el único en el lugar. Decepcionado, Haru salió de la tienda, tenía que empezar a buscar de nuevo, la situación le estaba estresado, incluso pensó en volver a su casa y darse un baño, Pero ese día era su oportunidad, Makoto había ido a la escuela de sus hermanos menores, por lo que no se unió a él a la salida de la escuela.

-¡Haru! – Escuchó la voz de Rin llamarle, al parecer al salir de la tienda le busco.

-…

-Supongo que lo que buscabas era el regalo para el intercambio. – Sonrió con sus dientes afilados una vez que estuvieron a pocos metros-

-No.

-¿Hmm? Si te toque en el intercambio eres malo para ocultarlo – Dijo Rin burlonamente. A él también le gustaban los gatos por lo que pudo haber sido un buen regalo si hubiera sido él.

-No lo eres, me tocó Nagisa. Busco un regalo para Makoto.

-¿A Makoto? . Si lo conoces desde que usaban pañales, debería ser fácil buscarle algo a tu novio.

Rin hizo énfasis en esa última palabra, como si quisiera remarcarla y fuer algo malo. Pero para Haru, no lo era en absoluto, le gustaba que supieran de su relación con Makoto. Era Rin quien veces se sentía un poco celoso de su amistad de años con el castaño, el moreno no lo culpaba tanto, pues Matsuoka a veces se sentía muy solitario.

-Yo te ayudo…- dijo el pelirrojo. – Puedo encontrar algo que le guste a Makoto, ya que tú no puedes.

-Puedo solo

Y de nuevo, como su instinto natural los hacía competir por algo. No importaba en donde estuvieran o en qué situación de alguna manera siempre estaban peleando. Pero faltaba algo, Makoto no estaba presente para impedir que se pelearan, el de ojos azules sintió su falta y de inmediato volvió un poco a la realidad.

Camino un poco hasta el pasillo más alejado del centro comercial, con Rin siguiendo su pasos. Entonces vio a aquella tienda que había evitado pasar, pero ahora sin más ideas decidió darle una oportunidad, además, "mataba dos pájaros de un tiro" ya que sabía que su acompañante no quedría entrar a una tienda como aquella.

-¿U-un sex shop? – Murmuró Rin y su cara se puso de un intensó color rojo.

Haruka estaba en ese lugar observando todo, sería equivocado decir que no había escuchado hablar de esas cosas con sus amigos o en alguna otra parte. Aunque por supuesto, algunos objetos le eran completamente desconocidos y en su mente no podría imaginar si quiera que eran y no le interesaba saberlo

Escuchó la puerta del establecimiento abrirse y se trataba de Matsuoka con un rostro que se confundía con el color de su cabello o tal vez más intenso, parecía inclusive querer tapar sus ojos con sus manos. En realidad, ninguna cosa le pareció interesante pero dio vueltas por el lugar solo molestar a su rival. No necesitaba algunas de esas cosas, si Haruka tenía un fetiche era involucrar el agua cuando estaban en la intimidad, pero no alguna de esas cosas.

Nanase volteó a buscar a Matsuoka con la mirada, y no se creyó lo que vio. Al parecer en una mesa tenían unas orejas de gato afelpadas de color gris, luego su amigo las sostuvo con su rostro aun avergonzado sumergido en algunos pensamientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era observado de inmediato las soltó.

-¡No es lo que piensas! – Gritó enojado – Fue tu idea entrar a este lugar.

El moreno no necesitaba reírse si quiera para molestar al otro, y mientras la encargada de las tienda los miró con enojo tuvieron que salir del lugar. En sus adentros Haru sonrió, al menos le había ganado a Rin en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

O0o

Dieron más vueltas por el centro comercial, pero no encontraban en regalo para Makoto. El nadador de iwatobi estaba empezando a molestarse más, si no fuera porque Rin estuviera ahí para competir por quien llegaba a la tienda más rápido o incluso quien se tomaba una soda primero.

Además Matsuoka parecía buscar algo para su hermana, pues no dejaba de ver peluches de animales o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos. Incluso estuvo a punto de comprar un diario con un dibujo de un conejo, pero lo dejo cuando estaba formado en la fila de la caja

-Tal vez a Gou le gustaría algo como eso…- Murmuró señalando un cartel que estaba afuera de una tienda de aparatos deportivos, en el lucía un hombre grande y musculoso – Deja de llorar porque no le encuentras un buen regalo

-No te importa Haru .- respondió el de mayor estatura –

-….

-Tu busca algo para Makoto…al parecer uno no se tropieza con los regalos en la calle

Algo reaccionó dentro de la cabeza del moreno. ¡Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de aquello! Había algo que encajaba con esa descripción y sería lo perfecto para regalarle al chico de ojos esmeralda. De inmediato se paró de la banca donde estaba sentado con Matsuoka

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tengo que irme Rin

El pelirrojo muy extrañado, vio cómo su amigo se alejaba del lugar, "Vaya que es extraño" se dijo a sí mismo, pero después de unos instantes él también se levantó, aún tenía un regalo que comprar ese día.

0oo

-Creo que es suficiente comida Haru…- dijo Makoto mientras observaba diversos platillos en la mesa- Y todos son de caballa…

-No insultes a la caballa.

-¡Oh! ¡No está bien así Haru!

Haru terminó por preparar los últimos platillos, incluso hizo una pequeña pizza de Caballa, mientras Makoto, quien no sabía cocinar, se encargó de preparar los adornos y acomodar la habitación de estar de la casa de Nanase. Solo faltaba esperar a sus demás amigos, para que llegaran a celebrar, no sería una noche especial como se veía en las películas americanas, pero si una como se acostumbraba más normalmente en Japon, pasarlas con amigos y su pareja, sin embargo, Nagisa había pedido hacer el intercambio.

-Sin ayuda de Gou no hubiera podido elegir el regalo para Rin…-dijo el castaño – Pero una visita a la tienda deportiva fue suficiente.

-¿Fuiste solo con ella? – Preguntó Haruka con la mirada seria-

-Ah...¡No! Iba su amiga con nosotros.

Haru miró al más alto con gesto posesivo, Tachibana conocía bien lo celoso que podría llegar a ser su novio, así que solo se limitó a sonreír cálidamente. No paso mucho tiempo para que el chico de ojos azules lo empujara contra la pared y juntara sus labios en un posesivo beso. Habían estado tan ocupados con las festividades que muy apenas habían tenido un poco de tiempo a solas para ellos, por lo que un beso fue suficiente para calentar la situación.

-Haru…los demás pueden llegar…- jadeó el castaño

-…

Un sonido de la puerta fue escuchado y la joven pareja de nadadores tuvo que separarse.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen en la cocina? – Gritó Nagisa- ¡Ya estamos todos aquí!

-Haru estaba cocinando – Contestó animado el de ojos esmeralda-

-Pues no parecía eso…- Soltó una risita- Estamos todos ¡Traje sombreros para todos! Y cartas..¡Y Ai-chan vino también!

-Vamos entonces, llevemos la comida ¿No Haru? –

-Si.

O0o

Fue una velada agradable, comieron los platillos de caballa – Rin le quitó los pedazos a su trozo de pizza-, y jugaron el juego de cartas de Iwatobi-chan el cual estaba de moda en el pueblo, Nagisa terminó ganando con una absoluta victoria a todos.

Cuando llegó la hora de los intercambios, los chicos entregaron los regalos: Rin le entregó a Rei unos libros de natación, Rei le dio a su sempai un traje de baño con una pequeña mariposa estampada, Haruka dio a Nagisa los dulces y la playera que le había comprado. Nagisa obsequió a Nitori una playera con un dibujo de un tiburón, y Nitori entregó a Makoto un paquete de chocolates, Makoto por último entregó a Rin lo que había comprado en la tienda deportiva.

Después de un rato del intercambio, Haruka pensó que era hora de darle su regalo al castaño, así que apareció en la habitación con una pequeña caja de cartón, pegada a su pecho. Los demás parecían concentrados de nuevos en otra partida de cartas, pero Mako le buscaba con la mirada

-Tengo un regalo.

Makoto juró escuchar un pequeño ruido que venía de la caja, así que con algo de miedo, la abrió lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que había adentro.

-¡Un gato! – Exclamó Makoto muy feliz sacando al minino y estrechándolo en su pecho.- ¡Gracias Haru

-Es una gata

0o0

Cuando Haru caminaba al centro comercial, buscando el regalo para su mejor amigo y pareja, sumido en sus pensamientos, chocó con una pequeña caja de cartón en el piso, la cual tenía escrito con crayola "Gatitos gratis", con otros asuntos en mente había suprimido esos recuerdo que considero sin importancia, pero al salir del centro comercial, con muchos intentos fallidos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez sería buena idea.

-Quiero un gato…-dijo a la niña que estaba a fuera de su casa con la caja-

-Solo me queda uno señor.

Hizo un gesto, al ser llamado "señor", pero de inmediato hecho un vistazo a la caja, en ella estaba solamente una pequeña bola de pelos acurrucada en un rinconcito.

-Es hembra. – Agregó con voz triste- La mayoría quiere machos porque no dan problemas con sus bebés, y nadie se la ha llevado.

-Yo me la llevó…-

El moreno extendió algo de dinero a la niña ante la mirada sorprendida de esta. Tomó a la pequeña gata con el trapo en el que estaba envuelta y la pegó contra su pecho por debajo de su chaqueta, estaba seguro de que al castaño le gustaría.

0o0

Makoto sostenía a su nueva mascota acurrucándola contra su musculoso pecho, el resto del grupo miraba animado al nuevo miembro de la habitación, sugirieron un nombre para la gatita porque el castaño no se decidía por uno.

-Solo no lo llames algo como "snowball" - Argumentó Rin

-Ese nombre me gusta dijo el castaño y el de dientes afilados rodó los ojos- ¿Te gusta gatita? -Su nueva mascota solo le miró.

No paso mucho tiempo para que todos tuvieran que retirarse del lugar. Nagisa y Rei tenían que tomar el último metro así que se fueron juntos, y también tenían sus planes. Después de platicar un rato con Makoto y Haru con su kohai en silencio, Rin se fue también acompañado de Nitori.

Nanase hizo como que no veía cuando se asomó en su ventana, en el portón de su casa el pelirrojo entregaba un regalo a su compañero de habitación. El menor lo desenvolvió de inmediato y resultó ser un peluche de gato parecido al que habían visto en la tienda. Matsuoka recibió un regalo también, parecía ser un diario. El moreno también hizo que no vio cuando los dos estudiantes de Samekuza se abrazaron.

-¡Haru! – Gritó el de ojos esmeralda – Snowball parece gustarle mucho estar conmigo porque tiene frío.

-Buscaremos donde pueda dormir.

Haruka frunció el ceño cuando el más alto parecía estrecharla con fuerza, pero un color rojizo invadió su rostro cuando su novio soltó una risita y sus miradas de toparon. Aunque desvió la mirada de inmediato, era peligroso cuando tenía presente a alguien quien leía sus emociones como un libro.

-¡Haru! ¿También quieres un abrazo?

Snowball fue dejada de nuevo en su cajita cubierta con la chaqueta de Makoto, quien abrazó con fuerza al de menor estatura, de inmediato este ocultó su cabeza en su pecho tranquilo disfrutando de su cercanía. No había otra cosa que quisiera más de regalo que tener esa compañía siempre a su lado o al menos eso creyó.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti…- Una gran y luminosa sonrisa se formó en su sonrisa.

-¿Qué Makoto?

El castaño extendió un pequeño sobre en las manos de Haruka, quien lo abrió sorprendido. Eran dos boletos de viaje a unas aguas termales.

-La otra vez fuimos todos, pero pedí mucho permiso a mis padres para que pudiéramos ir solos.

-Gracias Makoto. Feliz Navidad.

Se estiró un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies y dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Tachibana. Aunque tenía frío en su rostro, de inmediato sintió calor al sentir esos cálidos y suaves labios. Enseguida el beso se hizo más intenso en pocos instantes, el castaño puso sus manos en la cintura de Nanase, mientras este apretaba sus hombros.

-Feliz Navidad Haru.

Makoto entrelazó su mano con la de su novio mientras aún se encontraban abrazados, miró a snowball quien estaba dormida y respiraba tranquilamente en su caja. Haruka solo lo miró mientras sonreía un poco. Era un buen regalo.

* * *

Espero que haga sido de su agrado~

Notas finales:

**1.-** Tome de la imagen navideña oficial lo de todos juntos y jugando cartas w

**2.-** No olviden leer mis fics:** Splash Free!** y **30 días OTP** que escribo con Milyp94

**3.- **¡Y disfruten sus vacaciones! **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**4.-** ¿Qué le regalarían ustedes a los chicos de Free!? Quiero saber XD

Bye!~


End file.
